A Mile in Her Ears
by Dinas Emrys
Summary: Weiss encourages Yang's suggestion for a game of strip poker, trying to finally get her girlfriend naked. A few bad hands, and a particularly poorly-made bet, and the Ice Princess finds herself entirely at Blake's mercy - not the best idea, given her mischievous kitten of a girlfriend. Featuring lemony Monochrome fluffiness. (Ch 2/3)
1. Part I

Author's Note: Another quick drabble. Depending on how this works out, I may end up doing one of these every week or two. As always: uncensored version is on AO3.

Disclaimer: RWBY is the property of RoosterTeeth and the creation of Monty Oum.

Chapter 1

Weiss glared at girls across from her, watching for each nervous tic, every single reaction. Ruby's nose twitched as she scanned through her hand, Yang's fingers drumming along the table as she waited. The heiress fought the urge to grin. The sisters had made her job easy.

That just left Blake.

Weiss watched the young Faunus like a hawk, searching for a tell, any tell, as the girl added the last card to her hand. Those blank, emotionless eyes bored into the white-haired girl, passively daring her to try and win. Those damnably adorable ears even sat still. Weiss had hoped the normally twitching appendages would give Blake away. So far, the gold-eyed woman had dashed her hopes, managing to keep them completely motionless.

"Can we please finish this?" Yang complained. The table shook, the vibrations from her jiggling leg shifting the deck. Clearly, analytical games were not her strong suit. Any longer, and the blonde would probably be unable to sit still, let alone play cards. Blake nodded curtly, her eyes never leaving Weiss, and Yang tossed her cards to the table, revealing a lonely pair of fives. Ruby grinned a little, dropping the two pairs she'd managed to scrounge together.

Weiss allowed a small smile as she placed her hand on the table. Their captain groaned, laying her head in her hands as she stared at the full house the heiress had laid out.

Yang cursed, tossing her cards in the air as she left the table. The bruiser had already bet all she could; this hand had been her last shot to stay in the game.

_Good. One less distraction to worry about. _

A small cough broke the silence. Her insides freezing, Weiss turned back to the table. In perfect silence, Blake flipped over one card after another, sliding them across the table to reveal her straight flush. Ruby tossed in her hand as well, groaning at yet another failure. Neither sister really had the patience for this sort of game, staying in hands they shouldn't and giving away their good ones. Then again, the sisters mostly played for fun. The idea of a cutthroat game, with something of value actually on the line, was alien to them.

The hair stood up on the back of her neck, and Weiss found Blake leering at her, her eyes twinkling with malevolence.

"You know the rules, Weiss."

Weiss glowered as she stood, hating the smirk that twitched in the Faunus' girl's mouth as she watched Weiss undo her bra. Covering her bare chest with her arm, the heiress dropped it into the orderly pile of clothes at her side, fuming at the now-grinning girl across the table.

"Happy?" Weiss asked, plopping herself back onto the chair.

"Very," Blake delivered in her dry monotone, clearly enjoying the other girl's discomfort.

"I'm out." Yang called, gathering up her clothes from the floor as she moved back to her side of the room they all shared. Ruby followed, the two dressing efficiently, but not in any particular hurry. Weiss put it down to them being sisters; the two seemed to have less difficulty stripping down in front of the other girls.

Biting the inside of her cheek, she refusing to blush from the embarrassment. After a series of losses to the Faunus girl, the heiress had been down to her underwear, which was more than could be said for the other two. Blake lounged in her armchair, radiant in victory, having shed only her ribbon and stockings.

Weiss was convinced she was cheating.

Fully dressed, Yang paused in the doorway, folding her scarf into place as she spoke. "We're gonna head over to that café Pyrrha likes. You guys wanna come?"

Weiss just glared across the table, waiting, watching, intent on finding how Blake was managing to win almost every hand.

The quiet bookworm smiled before turning to Yang. "We need to finish this. You two enjoy yourselves."

As soon as the door clicked shut, Blake dropped the smug smirk, looking worriedly over at Weiss. "We can stop here. I know you're not really comfortable with this."

Weiss scooted closer to the table, all too conscious of the skin she couldn't quite cover with her arm. "Like I'd let you win," she snarled, her pride flaring at idea of defeat.

Fuming as Blake flashed that superior smirk, Weiss watched the other girl shuffle the cards, wary for any tampering. Her girlfriend had won far too many hands for someone playing fairly, and Weiss was determined to see how she was doing it. No one was going to beat her. Not even Blake.

Halfway through shuffling, the dealer stopped, looking up from the cards with a sly smile on her face.

"How about we make this a little more … fair." Blake purred, in a voice that suggested an offer of a golden fiddle. Slanted eyes flashed as they ran along Weiss' curves, drinking in the flustered woman's nudity.

"I'm listening." No way in hell did Blake want this to be an even fight. Heat poured from her face as Blake stared at her, peeking at the skin Weiss couldn't quite cover.

"Realistically, you need five wins in a row to beat me. I only have to win once."

The sound of grinding teeth resounded inside her skull, and Weiss forced her jaw to relax. Blake was right. One loss from her, one bad hand, and the game was over. _God, will she stop looking at me!_

"I'll go all in. If you win this hand, you win the game."

Weiss waited silently. There was no way Blake would let it come down to one lucky hand. _There has to be a catch._

"But, if I win..."

_There it is._

"You have to do anything I want for the rest of the day."

Weiss' eyes narrowed as she stared at Blake, calculating the odds in her head. If worst came to worst, she'd have to … what? Do her homework for the weekend? Clean her side of the room? Even _if_ she lost – which she wouldn't, of course – Blake wasn't the type to make her do anything too horrible. Of course, if Weiss won, she'd get to pay Blake back a little of her humiliation. What was the worst that could happen?

"Fine," Weiss snapped, knowing she was in a corner and seeing no other way out. _Damn it's hard to look serious with your arm covering your breasts._

Blake's small smile flashed again, and she dealt.

* * *

Weiss stared in disbelief. She had four queens. Four queens. She'd nearly leapt with joy when she looked at her last card. The chances of Blake being able to beat her had been slim to none.

Blake had beaten her. One card after another, in perfect order, sat in front of the Faunus – _all spades. She would get black, of course._

The idea of flipping the table flashed through Weiss' mind. Possibly grabbing the wooden remains and slamming them into her stupid, arrogant, smirking girlfriend. _Screaming_, she thought, _t__here would need to be screaming_.

"So, Miss Schnee, I believe we had a bet riding on this game."

"Fine, I'll write up your paper for Oobleck's class."

"Weiss," Blake purred, the mock surprise infuriating her, "I don't need you to finish my homework. No, I have much more interesting things planned, but first, I think there was something you needed to do?"

Weiss went beet red. It was so unfair. Fine. So maybe she hadn't argued when Yang suggested they play for clothes – never mind that there shouldn't have been any chance of the girls beating her. Still, Blake was using the situation way too much to her advantage.

"Well, go on."

Jaw clenched, Weiss rose, yanking her underwear one-handed down her legs and tossing it onto the pile. She kept her legs together, doing her best to cover herself as Blake molested her with those leering golden eyes. She knew her girlfriend wasn't really doing it to embarrass her, but that didn't make it any less humiliating.

"You done?" she snapped, "Or should I do a little twirl for you?"

"As amusing as that sounds … no. The game's over."

Weiss bent to the side, trying to snag her clothes without showing any more than she already was.

"I don't remember saying you could put your clothes back on."

Weiss froze, the words taking longer than normal to process. "Excuse me?"

"You heard the bet. You do _anything_ I want." Blake rose from the table, her eyes never leaving the heiress' naked form. Something predatory danced in her teammate's eyes, and if she'd been wearing a single stitch, Weiss would have bolted.

Coming around the table, Blake moved until the two were practically nose to nose, humor glinting in the Faunus' face, sheer fury radiating from Weiss. She cursed the fact that Blake was the taller one, looming over the red-faced, naked girl.

"For the rest of the day, Miss Schnee, you are my pet."

"The hell I am!" Weiss snarled, fingers itching to slap the smirk off that smug little face.

A finger pressed against her lips, cutting off her complaint. Weiss was seriously tempted to bite it.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice how eager you were to have me play?" Blake whispered, her voice low and husky.

Weiss froze, the heat spreading through her face not entirely from her nudity.

"You always just read on your own," she scoffed, "I was being a good girlfriend and making you spend time with the team."

Blake snorted, skepticism plain on her face. "No, you were hoping to play the card shark and get me out of my clothes." Reached out to hold Weiss' hand, the taller girl smiled kindly. "You're mad because you ended up being the one in a situation you're not fully comfortable with."

Okay. She _might_ have been hoping that Blake possibly would have to strip a little. Just a little. _She_ wouldn't have made her girlfriend do something like this … probably.

"Weiss, we've been dating for months. I'd be lying if the idea of seeing you naked hadn't crossed my mind a few times, too."

The heiress had thought her face couldn't get any hotter. _That _had only happened _one _time. One time, when she was particularly lonely, and she was the only one in the room. Still, the idea of Blake imagining _her__ …._

"You knew about that?"

Blake nodded sheepishly. "I could smell it. Everywhere. For days."

The heiress tried to cover her face in her hands, then realized they were the only things covering … her. She settled for slumping a little more and staring holes into the floor. She'd been so careful too, airing the room out afterward, changing the sheets, even deodorizing her bed. Weiss ground her foot into the floor a little, wondering why it wasn't kind enough to just open up and swallow her.

Someone lovely stroked her hair, lips pressed to the top of her head.

"Weiss, it's okay. Remember how I insisted we clean the entire room that weekend? Your smell got me so worked up I could barely sleep." Blake moved her hands to Weiss' shoulders, bending down to look up into her face.

"I think we've both been wanting this for a while, but neither of us had the courage to say anything."

"Then take off your clothes, too," Weiss muttered, trying, and failing, to meet Blake's eyes.

"Oh no, Princess. You got yourself into this mess. We wouldn't want anyone to know you backed out of a bet, would we?" the dark-haired girl asked, voice pitched innocently.

Taking the silence as agreement, Blake stepped back, gathering Weiss' clothing into her arms. Placing them on the bed, she pulled the white undergarments from the pile before holding them out.

"You can put these on for now. As a reward."

"Thanks," Weiss drawled, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She was going to make Blake pay for this. _Getting me all wound up, and then not … doing anything._ Snatching the clothes she slipped into them as quickly as she could, trying to ignore the leering eyes of her tormentor.

"Good girl," Blake drawled, patting her head before turning to rummage under her bed. _Tomorrow, I am going to hit you so hard, you insufferable little bi-_

"Close your eyes."

"Why?" the trapped girl asked, immediately wary of whatever Blake had behind her back.

"Because I told you to."

Wanting nothing more than to punch that arrogant, idiotic face, Weiss shut her eyes, body tensed for whatever Blake was going to do to her.

She jerked in surprise as Blake slid a hairband down over her head, fixing her hair around the new addition. She tried to open her eyes to look, only to close them again when Blake glared at her.

"Keep 'em closed."

"So, what? Is this your way of telling me you don't like my hair?"

Blake snorted. "I _wish_ I had your hair. I just wanted to add something." Weiss could hear footsteps as Blake turned back to her bed. Cardboard creaked as the box opened further, the rustling of packing peanuts filling the room as her girlfriend searched for something.

"So, I need to stand around in my underwear with a new hairband … why?"

"Just wait, Princess." Blake's voice got louder. She must have found whatever she needed. "Bend over."

Weiss' eyes popped open at the order, righteous fury pounding in her veins. "Hell no."

Blake moved closer, her hand gently holding Weiss' chin, forcing the shorter girl to meet her gaze.

"Can you trust me?" she asked, wide eyes asking a question far more important.

Weiss bit her lip, embarrassed reluctance dueling her desire to tell her girlfriend exactly how she felt. After a moment, she nodded. Blake beamed, and Weiss felt her heart soar at the idea of pleasing someone so gorgeous. A hand softly pushed against her spine, and she let Blake lean her over. Off balance, she braced herself against the bed, her face crimson as she fumed at her roommate.

"You happy now?" Weiss tried to sound angry, hoping Blake couldn't tell how nervous she was. Even with more clothes than she'd had a few minutes before, the idea of Blake seeing her like this made her heart race. It was nerve-wracking, terrifying, humiliating, but ….

"Lower."

"Dammit, Blake!" Weiss knew her face was red. She was already thrusting her ass out behind her, what more did Blake want? Blackmail photos? Was that what this was about?

"Just a little lower."

Hearing the request, she obeyed, growing less patient with the Faunus all the while.

Weiss yelped as soft fingers gently touched her sides, sliding along her ribs until they met the tops of her hips.

Panic tore through her. Blake was _touching_ her. She hung her head, biting her lip to keep from crying at the humiliation. Her girlfriend hadn't even _done_ anything, and she was freaking out. Legs set, she braced for what she knew was about to happen, what _had _to happen, what her whole being was begging for.

"This might be a little cold."

"The hell are you-" was all Weiss managed to get out before she yelped. Blake hadn't been kidding. Something wrapped around her waist, whatever it was chilling her skin.

"There we go." Blake released her and moved away, her feet swishing on the carpeted floor. "Go ahead and look."

The heiress opened her eyes, furious at Blake for what she hadn't done, and herself for taking that stupid bet. She was done. To hell with the bet, and to hell with Blake. Ready to claw those gold eyes out of her head, Weiss snarled and turned, only to find herself staring into her mirror.

Weiss' jaw dropped. Blake had undone her sidetail, letting the white locks splay around her shoulders. At the top of her head sat two fur-tipped, white ears, matching perfectly with her ivory hair. Turning, she saw something swing behind her. A white, bushy tail moved with her, the motion causing the … attachment … to pull slightly at the belt that topped her hips.

"What. The. Hell." she managed, caught between being stunned and furious at what Blake had done.

"It's nice, huh?" Blake smirked, tossing Weiss her clothes. The shocked girl barely managed to catch them before they fell to the ground. "I got the idea back after we met Sun."

Leaning in, the Faunus girl looked Weiss in the face, smiling reassuringly at her girlfriend. "I thought maybe you could use a break from being Miss Weiss Schnee, almighty Heir to her family's fortune."

Blake kissed her on the forehead, making Weiss' heart skip a beat. Or two. "Put on your clothes and I'll do your make up. By the time I'm done, no one will recognize you."

* * *

"...and we're done!" Twenty minutes later, Blake stepped away, flourishing make-up brush as she started to clean. Finally opening her eyes, Blake blinked against the brightly lit room, her eyes adjusting. Grabbing her pocket mirror, she checked Blake's work, desperate to make sure she wasn't recognizable.

Blake had curled her hair, the soft swirls of silvery-white placed carefully to hide the band that held the mechanically twitching ears to her head. Blake had managed to find a concealer that matched her skin, hiding the scar across her eye. With different eyeshadow and a little change here and there, Weiss did look almost like a completely different person. It helped that Blake had banned her from wearing anything white. _At least I look different enough that no one should know it's me._

She hated to admit it, but she still did look good as a Faunus. Her tail … no, no, no. _The _tail flicked behind her as she moved, waving lazily with any movement of her hips. At least the belt wasn't cold anymore. Oh, she was going to make Blake pay for this one.

Blake leaned in, making Weiss blush as she kissed her cheek. "You look great, Princess. A little different, but still great."

Still blushing from the compliment, the heiress swapped places and pushed Blake down onto the seat, intent on returning the favor.

"What are you …" her girlfriend started, stopping when she felt Weiss' hands gathering up the long black tresses that flowed behind her. The work of a moment, and Blake's hair was bound to the back of her head, pinned into a messy bun that left her neck bare.

"Fair's fair." Weiss snapped, fixing her handiwork one last time. She had always wanted to see Blake with her hair up, just never had the courage to ask. Her hands itched to dive back into those silky black strands, but Weiss busied herself with her clothes, checking anything and everything to keep herself distracted. The neck of her sky-blue sweater was pulled off to the side, leaving the skin of her shoulder visible. Her skirt hung low on her thighs, letting several inches of the tail peek out from beneath the hem.

Blake stood, her hand running down the back of her neck, before turning and smiling happily down at her. Weiss waited for her to say something, but Blake seemed content to simply stand and beam at her. Loosing her patience, Weiss grabbed her hands and started for the door.

"Well? Are we going, or not?"


	2. Part II

Author's Note: So, I am finally back home after a whirlwind RTX. I want to thank each and every RTX attendee for not being too hard on us Guardians, and for everyone who came out to cheer us on after the event closed. I know there were some problems this year (there are always problems - next year we'll just have new ones) but I'm so grateful to every fan who was more than willing to listen to us as we tried to get you into your panels. Thanks for being the best online community out there, guys.

... and yes, the "extended" version is up on A03. Enjoy

A Mile in her Ears, Part II

Weiss held her head high as they strolled down the street, her hand clasped in Blake's long-nailed fingers. Her jaw was set, her small chin jutting just a little farther ahead than normal. She hadn't wanted to hold hands. She _hadn't._ But then Blake had given her that little smile, one brow cocked, silently asking the question neither of them had voiced. _Do you love me?_

The heiress had grabbed Blake's fingers tight enough to hurt, glowering at anyone foolish enough to glance at the two women. _Of course I do, you idiot._

"So," Weiss started, forcing bravado into her voice. "How are you tormenting me next?"

Blake squeezed her hand, shifting a little closer. Their shoulders brushed as they walked, making Weiss more and more aware of the woman next to her.

"We could share a plate of pasta, eat the same noodle till we kiss," Blake suggested her voice light and dry, "Or I could try to push a meatball towards you with my nose."

"I was asking for serious ideas, you dolt."

Thankfully, Blake seemed happy to enjoy the parts of the city Weiss didn't frequent. The taller girl led them through back streets and side alleys, dodging their favorite spots for places with dimmer lights, and far fewer people. A quiet Mistralan restaurant caught Blake's eye, and the Faunus quickly bundled them into the far back corner of the shop. Weiss took the chair by the wall, the better to hide that stupid tail. Blake ordered for the both of them, the heiress' favorite dish already called for before the heiress could open her mouth.

She scowled, fiddling with her fork. It bothered her that Blake knew her so well. Her girlfriend was adventurous, daring, always getting new ideas from those books of hers. Always wanting to try something new. A new recipe, a new language, a new sword technique. As for herself, she was just happy to study and train, clinging to the monotony as a safety blanket. Things were good – really good – right now, why change them?

_She must be so bored with me._

Their waitress returned with the food, flashing an insincere smile and asking if they needed anything else. Blake rose, whispering something into their server's ear before sending her away. Weiss shifted, trying to find a position that didn't make her incredibly aware of the tail strapped to her back. A few minutes later, the lights to the room had dimmed, replaced with candles dutifully brought to their table. A slight smile was Blake's only reaction, the dinner's shift to the romantic clearly her idea.

"Here," the Faunus said, her fork held out.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"It won't kill you." Blake gave her that look again, the worried one that always asked _Why won't you let me love you?_

The white-haired girl rolled her eyes, giving in as she opened her mouth. A slice of the meat touched her teeth, and Weiss pulled it off the fork before her girlfriend could get any ideas.

"Happy?"

"Very." Blake smirked and returned to her own food.

They passed the meal in calm silence, not needing words to simply enjoy each other's presence. Weiss delicately worked at her food, rolling her eyes in exasperation when she found Blake watching her eat. A light kick under the table turned into dueling shins, both girls feigning indifference above the table.

After an extended battle, Blake managed to pin Weiss' legs, running her stockinged foot up the white-haired girl's calf. The heiress continued eating, at least until one foot slowly snuck up her skirt. Catching the foot between her legs, the white-haired girl glared daggers at her date. _Watch it. _Black brows rose innocently, but the probing foot withdrew.

The rest of the meal passed quietly, comments about the food, questions about schoolwork and classmates, anything but the fact that Weiss had false ears peeking out from under her hair, and a tail extending down the back of her skirt. For her part, Blake never mentioned it, but she was terrible at hiding how much she stared..

Refusing desert, both women moved for the check, their hands pinning the faux leather folder to the table.

"I've got this." Blake said, moving to pull the bill towards her side of the table.

"You sure?" Weiss asked, her hand still on the bill. _She_ could afford it. Actually, she could afford it several hundred thousand times over – the only actual benefit to being a Schnee. Blake on the other hand ...

"It's not a big deal, I ca-"

"Let me get this one. Please."

She looked so earnest.

Weiss relented, letting go of the folder. It had to be hard for Blake. Working for a ter ... ahem, an _activist_ group ... hadn't paid particularly well. Weiss normally paid when they went out, but she'd always assumed it was fair. _Someone_ should benefit from her trust fund. Who better, or more deserving, than Blake? She was ... making restitution. One particularly attractive Faunus at a time.

"Fine. But only because you owe me for ... _this_."

Blake's mouth twitched, and she rose. Weiss watched her go, those long legs stalking over to the cashier. It was nice – letting Blake pay for things. Beingtaen care of. Even if it did make her feel a little guilty.

_Maybe on special occasions._

Looking up, she found Blake had returned, hand extended like a prince, ready to help her lady to her feet.

"Ready to go? I know this great gelato place."

* * *

Weiss leaned against the railing, breathing the ocean as she waited for Blake to return. Her girlfriend had insisted Weiss rest while she ran off to buy desert from the food truck. The tail swished behind her, and Weiss sighed, remembering the stupid attachments. Blake had been particularly, surprisingly playful today, much more so than on any other date they'd had.

Was it the tail? Did Blake have a _thing_ for those?

Did she wish Weiss had been a Faunus? It wouldn't be completely ridiculous; they'd have more in common that way, more shared experiences. Weiss wouldn't be a Schnee – no need to worry about Weiss taking care of Blake financially, the two would just be normal Faunus girls.

_Not Blake. Blake could never be considered 'normal.'_

Although, it might have been easier if Blake was a 'normal' human. Easier to introduce her to the family at least. _She wouldn't have had such a hard life, either._ Then again, that person wouldn't be Blake. Well, maybe it would, but it wouldn't be _her_ Blake.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice the heavy footsteps until they were directly behind her. Weiss waited, hoping whoever it was would just keep walking. She was enjoying the view; she had no intention of sharing it.

"Aww, what a cute little puppy" came a distinctly male voice behind her, following by a short, sharp tug on the tail. Weiss shrieked, dropping to her knees, discomfort mixing with rage and panic that the attachment might fall off.

"How dare you-" the infuriated heiress started, ready to disembowel the prick.

She never got the chance. A short howl of pain came from behind her. Blake stood there, her hand pulling the man's thumb up and away from his hand. Something popped, and the brown-haired man yelped, grabbing his wrist with his other hand.

Blake leaned in close, forcing his hand back and away until he cowered below her. "You will _never_ do something like that again."

The main gasped with pain, whimpering as Blake tightened her grip, pulling his dislocated thumb even farther from its normal position.

The Faunus leaned in the last few inches, her voice barely a whisper. "And if you so much as look at her, I will tear off your arm and beat you to death with it."

The man nodded desperately, willing to agree to anything to make the pain stop. Thoroughly disgusted, Blake gave the thumb one last twist before throwing the man away, letting him roll onto the cobblestones, grasping his injured hand.

Long-nailed fingers reach out to take Weiss' hand, pulling her to her feet. Blake's arm reached around her shoulders, taking her away from the complaining idiot. Weiss let Blake lead her along, rage fueling the Faunus' stride.

"I thought you didn't like using fear tactics."

"For Faunus rights? No." Blake said quietly, her jaw set. Her eyes flicked over to Weiss, the concern plain on her face. "He hurt my girlfriend. He's lucky I only dislocated a thumb."

"I can take care of myself," Weiss grumbled, lightly punching the taller girl in the arm.

"Give me my hero moment." Blake smiled a little, the tension in her face fading a little. "You can beat up the next one that asks if you brought leash for me."

Weiss jerked to a halt, suspicions finally falling into place. This hadn't been about Blake wishing she was a Faunus too. There hadn't been one comment about Weiss slumming with a beast-girl, or drunks asking if Blake was house-trained. A well-dressed young heiress and a Faunus was one thing, but two Faunus girls? No one had batted an eye.

_She has to hate it, those assholes suggesting I'm with her out of pity. _

Weiss wanted to do something for her. To let Blake know how sorry she was for the people she couldn't change. She wanted to let her know that no one else mattered, that the only person whose opinion she heard was Blake's. She wanted to ... well, _that_.

Weiss shook her head, cold determination refusing to budge despite her nerves. She could do this. She _was_ going to do this.

"Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take me home?" _I love you, you idiot._

"... of course."

* * *

They snuck back into the dorms without issue, the relative quiet being the best part of Saturday evenings. The other students were enjoying their night off, reveling in what freedom they could find before Monday's promise of classwork and exams.

The two slipped into the dorm room the team shared, Weiss shaking her head as Blake went to hit the lights. Nodding, Blake closed and locked the door, moving to find a thoroughly embarrassed girl waiting for her in the moonlit room.

"So what now?" Weiss snapped, searching desperately for the words to tell Blake what she wanted.

"Hmm?"

"The bet," Weiss growled, glaring at anything but her teammate. "You still have a good four hours before I beat you to a pulp. Might as well take advantage of it."

"Is that an invitation?"

Weiss snapped, her teeth clamped tight as she turned and made to storm out of the room. She'd barricade herself in the bathroom, get this stupid thing out of her. She was done catering to this obtuse, insensitive, invasive little–

"Come here."

The command stopped Weiss cold, torn between leaving out of spite or following the terms of the bet. Turning on one heel, she marched back to Blake, eyes pointedly glaring over the Faunus' head.

"I'm sorry, Weiss," Blake purred, her hands coming up to stroke through silvery-white hair. "You've had a really hard day."

Gentle but firm, she pulled Weiss down until the smaller girl was seated in her lap, one arm holding Weiss in place while the other swept stray strands of hair back past her ear.

"Look at me," Blake whispered. A request, not a command.

Weiss lifted her chin, a sharp remark on her lips, only to find Blake pressing her mouth against her own, trapped in the kiss by the Faunus' hand on the back of her neck. Weiss felt the strength leave her arms as she leaned into Blake, her hands slipping into her tied-back hair. God, she wanted to lose herself to ... _her_.

Finally, Blake broke the kiss, one hand still running gently along Weiss' head.

"You are incredibly cute when you're annoyed, you know that?"

Weiss scowled, only to gasp as a cold hand ran up her leg, ghosting across her bottom to grip the base of the false tail.

"Take. It. Off." Weiss growled, mustering as much of her anger as she could,

"Not yet. Just for today, I'd like to have sex with my angry little wolf. ... if it's okay?"

_What the hell is she doing to me?_

"...this one time," she muttered, knowing her face was bright red and no longer caring.

"Of course."

"Never again."

"Never again. Unless you want to."

"I won't wa..." Weiss' retort dissolved as Blake kissed her again, the taste of the girl beneath her flooding her senses, wiping her mind of anything but the creature in whose arms she sat. A second hand slid under her dress, drifting slowly up her leg, playing at her thigh. Weiss braced herself, ready for the hand to slip between her legs.

It didn't. Blake slid back out from under Weiss' skirt, the hand coming up to tug the bottom of her sweater. Her girlfriend looked up expectantly, waiting for permission.

Weiss gave it, nodding shakily. Blake's hands lifted, running along the white-haired girl's skin. Her heart pounded in her chest, making her even more nervous at the thought that Blake might hear it. Blake was _touching_her, her fingers brushing her sides as she undressed Weiss. Soon the soft wool was gone, Weiss feel horribly exposed as Blake hands ran back down her body. The long fingers stroked and touched, tracing the curve of her side. She wasn't even touching anything sensitive, and still Weiss felt so ... hot.

The roaming fingers caught on the clasp of her bra, and Blake shot another worried look up at her. Closing her eyes, Weiss nodded nervously, her grip on the other girl's shoulder tightening.

_Dammit Blake, stop asking._

* * *

Weiss came to in Blake's arms, her whole body limp and covered in sweat. She tried to push herself up, only to find she could barely move her arms. Her fingers clawed at Blake's clothes, needing something to hold on to.

The arm underneath her moved, and Blake pulled her into the Faunus' lap, her head resting in the hollow of Blake's neck.

"That worth waiting for?" her girlfriend whispered.

Weiss nuzzled deeper into Blake, kissing any inch of skin she could reach. A head rested softly atop her own as Blake hugged her as tightly as she dared. They sat there, Weiss exhausted, Blake immensely satisfied.

"I don't think I can stand." She could barely get the words out, still breathless from the unrelenting assault.

Blake stood, bearing Weiss in her arms before laying her down on the bed. The exhausted woman managed to lift her arms, her hands locking behind Blake's head.

Smiling, the dutiful girlfriend clambered into bed, obeying the silent requests of her red-faced lover.

"This never happened."

"Okay." Blake leaned, kissing her forehead.

"You can't tell anyone."

Blake wiggled in closer, her chin now resting on Weiss' shoulder. "It's our little secret."

Weiss humphed as Blake's legs twined around her, trying not to blush as the other girl's curves pressed against her. She wanted to feel Blake's skin on hers, not have those stupid clothes between the two of them. She just couldn't bring herself to ask.

"You want me to take the tail off?"

"...yes, please."

That's how Weiss ended up naked on the bed, Blake's hand embarrassingly close to her ass, when Nora forced open the door.

"Blake! I've been looking for y-" Everyone froze, Blake's hand still gripping the base of the tail.

Weiss screamed, bedsheets pulled frantically as she tried to hide.

"You're a Faunus too!?"

"No, Nora. It's not-" Blake tried to explain over Weiss' shrieks. The damaged door swung shut as the hyperactive valkyrie bolted out the door, calls of "They're everywhere!" echoing through the halls.

A hand whipped out from under the blankets, yanking Blake down by her shirt.

"You are going to _pay_ for this." Weiss hissed, her face a brilliant scarlet.

"As long as I'm with you, I think can live with that."

* * *

Note: The original version of this was a lot darker, with a very bitchy Weiss and a particularly predatory Blake trying to show her how badly Faunus are really treated. The problem was, I kept running into trouble writing the bits about Weiss experiencing anti-Faunus prejudice. Everything was either horribly cliché, overused, or just narm. So, I switched it to Blake teasing her girlfriend after Weiss tried to get her naked without returning the favor. It think it turned out okay, but I'm a little disappointed I couldn't get it to work the first way.


End file.
